A Day of Joy and Pranks!
by Foxes Never Could Fly.Why Try
Summary: Kurt has a whole day to enjoy himself at the others expense! He will gain fellow prankers, and he will gain enemies! Please stay tuned to the wacky ideas up next!    Thank you to all who have suggested ideas.
1. Chapter 1

HEY! WASUP PEOPLES? THis is Hunter. Just letting You know, I didn't specify if Kurt wsa in Demon or Normal form. So just imagine him in whatever u like. O30

* * *

Kurt cackled and teleported out of the hallway. He was in the X-Mansion and had a great plan for today. In Fact, It m have to go over the entire week… He grinned at the thought. Their would be no end to the mischief!

" MUAAHAHAHAHA!" she threw his head back and laughed. Safe in his own room, he tried to hear the screams that were sure to come.

KITTY'S ROOM

The alarm beeped. Which was pretty strange since it was a Saturday. She blearily eyed the nasty machine and slammed her hand on the button. What she didn't notice is that the alarm was balanced on a seesaw contraption. She didn't notice the large stone balance on the other end, it slammed into a balloon, which was carefully place right below it.

**POP**! " GAHH!" Kitty jumped and twisted to see the popped balloon and stone on the floor. Now more awake, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her room.

It was covered in a web of yarn. There were strings going to similar devices and from her dresser. There were ones going from her closet to the door to the bed to the other thing. Basically, She was a fly in a web.

"Pff, smart trap for a girl who can walk through walls!" She scoffed and got out of bet and merely passed through the strings blocking her way. She stuck her hand and her dresser and felt around for her clothes.

She drew out her hand, and it was COVERED IN GREEN SLIME.

"EWWW!!! EWWW!!! Get it off of me! Whoever id this is in for it! " She shrieked.

She wiped her hand on a nearby towel to find it soaked in the same stuff. Wrinkling her nose, she reluctantly wiped it on her current shirt. The slime oozed down her shirt.

She warily eyed everything else in the room and backed out through the door. She turned around and slammed into a big BLOB of a balloon. It was filled with the green slime. And She entered it unwittingly.

That didn't go for long.

"WHAT THE HELL! AWW THAT STINKS! IT'S, LIKE, SLIMY AND-AND GROSS AND STICKY! AND I'M COVERED IN IT! WHO THE HELL, LIKE, DID THIS?!?!?!?!"

KURT'S ROOM

Kurt snickered deviously. He decided it was time to claim responsibility for the prank. It would be the first in a few today. He teleported back to the hallway.

KITTY'S POV

I smelled something like, really gross, and it wasn't the slime in my nose. It was Kurt. I turned around and he was smirking. And laughing. And pointing at me. I realized that he was the one who like, did this to me. I threw myself at him.

" KURT!!!!!!!!"

NARRATOR

Kitty tackled Kurt and started clawing at his hair.

" VAT ARE YOU DOING KITTY?"

" YOU PUT SLIME IN MY FREAKING ROOM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU????"

"OWW! MEIN GOTT, That's my Hair! Stop, Stop!"

Anyone passing by would see Kurt on the floor with kitty, soaked in green slime and smelling like a sewer, clawing at his hair on top of him. But no one was passing by. So no one could see this, or save Kurt.

"IT VAS ALL IN THE NAME OF FUN!!!" Wailed Kurt, his head back, fists pounding the floor.

"FUN EH?" She whirled him around to face her. "WHY, DID THE FUN HAVE TO HAPPEN TODAY?"

" It's Aprils Fools Day. Ve never celebrated it in Germany, but I always vanted to." He pouted, rubbing his head. " You can help me if you vant."

She eyed him up and down. And thought of all the pranks they could do together. He had the perfect powers…

"Oh all right. But I'm not like, forgetting _this _prank quick. I'm going to get you back…" She replied, arms crossed. "Now where's my clothes. I need to like, shower."

Kurt looked up at her. "In da closet in my room." She stomped off upstairs to get her clothes.

Kurt wiped his brow. "Good. That could've ended FAR vorse. She coul've asked what the slime was…hopefully Toad won't vealise until tomorrow…"

* * *

OH NO...hopefully Kitty doesn't put two and two together. I hope Kurt was original enough. Please Review and tell me who should be next! Cyclops, Jean, Or Spyke?

(And if you think Kurt was unoriginal, please give him credit for getting the Toad slime. It is very hard to get it without Toad knowing!)


	2. UPDATE

Hey, I know some people have been bugging me to update, and I haven't for a REALLY long time. See, I've been going through a massive writers block with the stories I haven't been updating, and seeing how they make up most of my stories…which only number three…well…you can see my problem. In the Kurt pranking story, I originally had a few ideas, but I can't seem to make them into a funny story, so I need suggestions. And With the "Just a Demon" story I can't seem to find inspiration. So those stories are currently on hiatus for now, and they might be brought back on if I can get some ideas. Seriously, I need some. And If I use them, I'll give you credit! So sorry everyone whose been reading my stories…But, I'm starting to get into some other ideas, and they will be posted soon! Again, sorry for not updating, and any suggestions are welcome!

I hate writer's block.


End file.
